non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Babau (Dungeons
The Babau is a strange, skeletal, minor demonic bogeyman inhabiting the Abyssal Planes. Demons in general Each type of demon, and especially the high-level demon lords and princes, have many unusual characteristics and extraordinary abilities. Demons are able to move from their own plan into those of Tarterus, Hades, or Pandemonium or roam the astral plane. However, they cannot enter the Prime Material Plane without aid (conjuration, gate, name speaking or similar means). Demons are chaotic and evil; the smarter and stronger rule those of their kind who are weaker and less intelligent. The less intelligent will attack without question and fight until slain. No demon can ever be subdued. All are able to divide their attacks amongst 2 or even 3 opponents if their means allow. Demons will never willingly serve anyone or anything. If forced to serve through magic or threat they will continually seek a way to slay their master/captor. Those to whom demons show a liking are typically carried off to the demons' plane to become a slave (although a favored one.) Note that demons can be summoned by characters of any alignment, but controlling a demon is another matter entirely. A thaumaturgic circle will serve to keep out lesser demons. A special pentacle is required for greater demons. The threat or reward which the conjuring party uses to attempt gaining a demon's service must be carefully handled by the dungeon master. Demons are repelled by holy (Good) relics or artifacts. Demons frequently roam the Astral and Ethereal Planes. Their attention is attracted by persons in an ethereal state. If the name of a particularly powerful demon is spoken there is a chance that he will hear and turn his attention to the speaker. A base 5% chance is recommended. Unless prepared to avoid such attention or to control the demon, the character should know that the demon will thereupon immediately kill, by whatever means are most expeditious, the one pronouncing his name. Demons are affected by these attack forms: acid, full; cold, half; electricity (lightning), half; fire (dragon, magical), half; gas (poisonous, etc.), half; iron weapon, full; magic missile, full; poison, full; silver weapon, none unless affected by normal weapons in which case damage will be according to the weapon type. Because they have a special form of telepathy, demons are able to understand every intelligent communication. Demons with average or better intelligence are likewise able to converse. Typical Inhabitants of an Abyssal Layer Although each layer of the Abyss differs from every other and some of these planes change wildly from day to day, the following general types of creatures will be encountered on many of them: *Alu-demon - rare *Achaierai - common *Babau - uncommon *Bar-Lgura - uncommon *Cambion - very rare *Chasme - common *Daemon - rare *Demodand - very rare *Demon Lord/Prince - very, very rare *Dretch - common *Glabrezu (Type III) - uncommon *Ghast - uncommon *Ghoul - rare *Goristroi - very rare *Hezrou (Type II) - common *Manes - common *Mephit - common *Nabassu - rare *Nightmare - very rare *Quasit - common *Rutterkin - common *Succubus - rare *Thunder Beast - common *Type IV - rare *Type V - rare *Type VI - very rare *Vrock (Type I) - common Probabilities of encounter are not stated as a percentage, for there will usually be other sorts of creatures on a given plane of the Abyss. For example, on Demogorgon's several layers there will be many sorts of vicious apes, reptiles (including dinosaurs), and bird-like monsters. Similarly, on Jiblex's plane there will be slimes, deadly puddings, jellies, and various amoeboid monsters. Orcus' manifold layers are populated with skeletal monsters, various sorts of zombies, huecuvae, shadows, sheet phantoms, vampires, and death knights. Yeenoghu's vast plane of the Abyss abounds with hyenas and |hyaenodons, gnolls, ghasts, ghouls, and possibly a few trolls. Other planes are populated by insects, arachnids, worms and slugs, fungi and fungoid monsters, and so on. Some layers of the Abyss are devoid of most of the typical inhabitants of other levels. The liquid plane ruled by Dagon, for instance, does have hezrou (type II) and a form of dretch, but the other inhabitants are octopi, squids, kraken, sea snakes, eels, weird fish, and horrible fish-monsters. In short, use your imagination and creativity to develop these areas. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition The babau is also called the 1-horned horror or ebony death. This species of demon is tall and appears much as a skeleton in form-fitting black leather. Its extremities are larger than normal, however. Its feet, hands, and head are the size of a hill giant's. The taloned fingers are deadly and a horn-like growth projects from the back of the skull, curving forward and downward. A babau prefers a weapon (missiles, magic, etc.) to its natural forms of attack if the former gives it the advantage, for the demon is quite clever. It has a strength of 19 which it uses to the fullest. In combat, a babau demon exudes a reddish slime over its whole body. This substance causes cutting, stabbing, and similar attacks to do only half normal damage, as the weapons tend to slide off the demon's body. It is harmed by all weapon forms, however, and cold-wrought iron inflicts +2 points per hit, in addition to normal damage. A babau demon can cause darkness within a 5-foot radius and it has abilities equal to a 9th-level thief. It is well-known that its preferred mode of attack is to leap upon victims from above. A babau demon can perform at will, 1 per melee round: fear (by touch only), levitate (as a 10th-level magic-user), fly (as an 11th-level magic-user), dispel magic (as a 120level magic-user), polymorph self, heat metal (as a 14th-level druid), and gate in another babau demon (25% chance of success). Any creature gazing at the glowing red eyes of a babau demon must save vs. spell or be affected as if touched by a ray of enfeeblement spell. Gaze range is 20 feet. Babu demons are hated by vrock, hezrou, and glabrezu. Type IV demons particularly hate and fear numbers of them, as babau detest Type IV demons except as food. Behind the scenes The babau is named and inspired by the Babau, a type of bogeyman that is stated to exist in several eastern Mediterranean countries, including Cyprus, Egypt, Greece, Italy, Romania, and Slovenia. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Fauna Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Carnivores Category:Magical Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:VU